ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
'Til Death Do Us Part (episode)
Sisko agonizes over his vision from the Prophets, telling him not to marry Kasidy; Kai Winn receives a vision foretelling a "guide" who will help her restore Bajor; Ezri and Worf are interrogated by the Breen. (Part 2 of 9) Summary Teaser As Benjamin tries to explain his vision from the Prophets to son Jake, they are paid a surprise visit from Kai Winn Adami. She offers to officiate the Emissary's wedding ceremony. Benjamin decides to reveal part of his most recent vision, about his upcoming Great Trial, but he conceals from the Kai that the Prophets warned him not to wed. Going back to her quarters, the Kai seemingly receives her first vision from the Prophets (actually Pah-wraiths), telling her she must accomplish "a Restoration" of the faltering Emissary via a "guide" who will soon appear to her. Act One Worf and Ezri Dax try to console themselves while being held prisoner aboard the Breen ship. Still unsure why they have been taken prisoner, they are fed a diet of algae paste. Worf makes a romantic overture to Ezri, indicating that he believes they will continue the relationship he had with Jadzia, but Ezri responds quite coldly. On Cardassia, Weyoun wakes Legate Damar in his quarters after a night of drinking kanar and partying. Weyoun tells him to prepare to leave, to a destination unknown, in the afternoon. He informs Damar that his association with Gul Dukat has been found out, as well as Dukat's masquerading as a Bajoran. Damar meets with Dukat, and supplies him with forged travel and identity documents. Seeing the way Weyoun is controlling Damar (and noticing his empty Kanar bottles), he tells Damar that he must be strong, as he is the leader of the Cardassian people. Dukat assures Damar that he is a changed man, serving the will of the Bajoran Pah-wraiths, who have shown him his new destiny. With that, the mentor and pupil say goodbye for the last time. Taking a shuttle, Dukat arrives on Deep Space 9 anonymously. Act Two Kasidy encourages Benjamin to ignore the warnings from the Prophets, but she fails to persuade him away from the will of the Prophets. Sadly, she removes her engagement ring, leaves it on the table, and exits. In the Breen ship, Ezri relates a strange dream she has had about them, where a Breen turns out to be Julian. While she psychoanalyzes her own dream, the Breen arrive, shocking Worf and Ezri into submission, and dragging Worf away for a painful interrogation. Dukat, claiming to be a Bajoran farmer, Anjohl Tennan from Relliketh, seeks an audience with the Kai. He convinces her that he is the "guide" sent by the Prophets. She senses in him a strong pagh, falling for Dukat's deception. Act Three At first playing the part of a humble farmer seeking a prosperity blessing from the Kai, Dukat gradually squirms his way into her life, questioning the rightful authority of the Emissary. At the daily briefing Benjamin reveals to Kira that the wedding is cancelled because of a warning from the Prophets. She tells Benjamin that he is doing the right thing, by heeding the Prophets, but he isn't sure himself. Weyoun, on his way to the mysterious rendezvous coordinates, is greeted on the bridge of the Jem'Hadar ship by the Female Changeling. She appears very weak and frail, as if she is having a problem remaining in solid form. Weyoun promises to lower the temperature even further. Back in the waiting cell with Ezri, Worf awakens violently from his interrogation by the Breen. He remembers them using a cortical implant to probe his memory, before losing consciousness. Suddenly the Breen reappear, this time taking Ezri to the interrogation chamber. Act Four Dukat tells "Anjohl's" story on how he supposedly survived by pure chance. A Cardassian misread an order that would have lead to his execution. Adami reveals she bribed the Cardassian and the transport he was on was rerouted on purpose. Dukat tells Adami that their fates were linked and she falls for it hook, line and sinker. Quark delivers Benjamin's wedding ring, made of Terellian diamonds. Given the nature of the Dominion War, he mentions that the ring is non-refundable and sadly states that it is a pity that something so valuable should go to waste. Benjamin is left with food for thought. When The Breen bring Ezri back, she phases in and out of consciousness, rehashing memories and feelings from her past to Worf. While she is as the end of her strength and clearly confused, she talks about her feelings for a man, which is assumed be Worf. However, she instead calls out the name Julian ("kiss me, Julian") while fading in and out of awareness, angering Worf. Dukat, still posing as Anjohl, makes a late call at Adami's quarters and tells her about the miracle at his "farm" on Bajor, now under the care of his "brother". Adami tells him it's a sign for him to stay since the farm is going to be blessed under his brother's care. After learning that her given name is Adami; they romantically embrace. Act Five When Kasidy's freighter returns to DS9, Benjamin immediately confronts her. He professes his love for her, telling her that he wants to marry her, regardless of the Prophets. She accepts, and they quickly throw together a ceremony (20 minutes, according to Quark, who catered) in Sisko's quarters. It is a small gathering, and the mood is noticably somber. Only Nog, Quark, Odo, Kira, Doctor Bashir, and Admiral Ross are in attendance. Jake walks Kasidy down the aisle to the service, presided over by Admiral William Ross representing the Federation. However, just as it becomes his turn to state his marriage vow, Benjamin has another vision from the Prophets appearing as his mother Sarah Sisko, warning him against the nuptials. Benjamin replies that while Sarah existed as a corporeal form, she understood the meaning and importance of love to humans. Sarah indicates again that he is about to go through a difficult trial, and that his actions will cause him great pain. Returning from his vision, though, Benjamin Sisko completes his vows, finalizing his marriage to Kasidy Yates. Worf confronts Ezri about her feelings toward Julian, just as the Breen arrive. Suddenly, Worf and Ezri are beamed away with half a dozen Breen to an unknown location. The two arrive aboard the Jem'Hadar ship carrying Weyoun and Damar where they witness a very disturbing turn of events, one which may change the course of the war. The Breen have entered into negotiations with Weyoun and the female changeling to ally themselves with the Dominion, and have presented Worf and Ezri as a gift to the Dominion. Weyoun toasts the new alliance, while Worf and Ezri can only worry about what this means for the Federation... Memorable quotes "Be careful, my son." : - Sisko's Prophet Mother "I got away from him, but there wasn't any place to run. And just when I thought he was going to kill me, he reached up and took off his helmet." "And?" "And... it was Julian." "Doctor Bashir?" "Isn't that strange? I wonder what it means?" "That Doctor Bashir is a Breen." : - Ezri and Worf "This is intolerable! They have us caged up like animals!" : - Worf "Worf, face it. The 'Guard, my cell mate is ill' trick didn't work. Neither did your 'I'll make a tool and short-circuit the door' idea." "We must not give up. The first duty of every captured officer is to attempt escape." : - Ezri and Worf "You don't look well." "I'm fine." "What happened to the brave officer I served with? The one who stood at my side as we fought the entire Klingon Empire with a single ship?" "Those were simpler times." "Those days might be gone, but the man I served with isn't. He's still within you. Reach in and grab hold of him, Damar. Cardassia needs a leader." "You were its leader once. You could be again." "The Pah-wraiths have shown me that I have another destiny. (offering his hand) Good luck old friend." "And to you." : - Dukat and Damar "I can't work under these conditions!" : - Quark, regarding the last minute catering gig at Benjamin and Kasidy's wedding. "Will you stop comparing me to Jadzia?!!" : - Ezri Dax to Worf Background information The Final Chapter * In the original plan for The Final Chapter, Sisko and Kasidy were not supposed to be married until Part 3 ( ). This was because, originally, when Sarah Sisko warns Benjamin that he "will know nothing but sorrow," she wasn't referring to his marriage, but to the building of his house on Bajor. As such, the marriage itself was never in question and was never called off. René Echevarria however, who was writing Part 1 ( - which is where Sarah issues the warning), felt that this didn't really work, that warning Sisko about the house wasn't especially compelling, and something more hard-hitting was needed. He came up with the idea that Sarah warns Sisko not to get married, obviously much more serious than warning him not to build a house. However, after Ira Steven Behr approved Echevarria's idea, it was decided that it made more sense for the couple to wed in "'Til Death Do Us Part"; that after doubt had been sown in Sisko's mind as to whether or not he should get married, he would want to go through with it as soon as possible. As such, David Weddle and Bradley Thompson were informed that they would be handling the wedding ceremony in "'Til Death Do Us Part", not Ronald D. Moore, who was writing . This late complication and change in plans wasn't entirely well received by Moore. As Thompson explains, "Suddenly it's 'Oh sorry, Ron. You can't get them married because that's going to happen in the ''second hour now.' And Ron is going, 'Aarrggh! Then what's going to happen in my show''?'" (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The first four episodes of the arc ( , "'Til Death Do Us Part", and ) were all written simultaneously, and during the writing process René Echevarria (who was working on ) realized he'd made a mistake that could cause serious problems in the second batch of episodes. Specifically, he felt that he had introduced the Dukat plotline too early in relation to overall proceedings. By having Dukat assume a Bajoran identity in , he set up Dukat's meeting with Kai Winn in "'Til Death Do Us Part", which meant that their storyline had to be extended out over seven subsequent episodes; "We started it too soon and we ran out of story for them. Suddenly we realized that we didn't need them again until the final episode. I was told, 'Find a way to stall.' I needed to leave them in a place where the audience would feel, 'Okay, they're doing this, but I don't need to see them do it.' And I came up with the idea of blinding Dukat." This would take place in , and effectively removes both Dukat and Winn for several episodes, until the finale (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) "'Til Death Do Us Part" * This episode was originally titled "Umbra", which is an area of deep shadow. This was to follow on from the previous episode, , an area of half-shadow. * This episode represents the only time that Sarah refers to Sisko as her son. Both director Winrich Kolbe and Ira Behr were delighted with how the scene turned out, especially the image of Sisko resting his head on Sarah's bosom. As Kolbe explains, "It's typical of something you'd see back in the 1920s. It was a very frequent image - the prodigal son comes home and returns to the source of life, the mother." Similarly, Behr enthuses, "I saw it and I went, 'Yeah.' It speaks to the entire seven years of the show, from to that moment. It just gave me chills." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Some fans felt that the idea that Winn and Dukat embark upon a sexual relationship was a bit over the top, but Brad Thompson explains that that was exactly the point; "The idea of Dukat wooing Winn appealed to us on a very twisted level. Our two bad guys were going to mate! We were howling with glee at the idea!" Ira Behr concurs that the absurdity of the idea was part of the appeal; "The two characters are so worthy of scene after scene after scene. And when we decided that they actually were going to have a physical relationship, it was just dementedly wonderful." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Admiral Ross' speech during Sisko and Kasidy's wedding was composed by David Weddle, who based it on Jean-Luc Picard's speech from the wedding of O'Brien and Keiko in ''The Next Generation'' episode . That speech had been written by Ron Moore, who had based it upon a speech given by Kirk in The Original Series episode . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The character of Solbor was originally supposed to be a minor role with only one line of dialog, but the producers were so impressed with what James Otis brought to his one small Pah-wraith scene that they decided to increase the part at the last minute. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Worf's claim that no one who has ever seen what is underneath a Breen's helmet has lived to tell of it seems to contradict the episode , where Kira and Dukat knock out two Breen guards and take their uniforms, including the helmets. * Dukat's reference to a single ship fighting against the entire Klingon Empire refers to his acquisition of a Bird-of-Prey in the episode , which he used to make hit-and-run attacks on the Klingons in Cardassian space until the episode . * When Ezri is raving after being probed by the Breen she quotes dialog from the episodes and . * This is the last episode of the series to be directed by Winrich Kolbe. * The pronunciation guide of the script mentions the Xhosa, although the freighter itself does not appear in the episode. http://www.twiztv.com/scripts/ds9/season7/ds9-718.txt Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 7.9, catalogue number VHR 4819, . *As part of the DS9 Season 7 DVD collection. Links and references Starring * Avery Brooks as Captain Benjamin Sisko Also starring * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Nicole de Boer as Counselor Ezri Dax * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Commander Worf * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Doctor Julian Bashir * Nana Visitor as Colonel Kira Nerys Guest stars * Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun * Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates * Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat * Casey Biggs as Damar * Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross * Deborah Lacey as Sarah * Aron Eisenberg as Nog * James Otis as Solbor ;And * Salome Jens as Female Changeling Special guest star * Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn Uncredited co-stars * Majel Barrett as Narrator * Brian Demonbreun as a science division officer * Wade Kelley as a Breen guard * Dennis Madalone as Breen guard * Angus McClellan as an operations division ensign * Tom Morga as a Breen guard * Todd Slayton as Thot Gor * Unknown actor as Breen guard Stunt doubles * Brennan Dyson as stunt double for Michael Dorn * Linda Madalone as stunt double for Nicole de Boer References algae paste; Bajor; Bajorans; Bajoran prophecy; Bajoran Resistance; boatswain's whistle; Boday; Breen; Breen (planet); Breen warship; Cardassia; Cardassians; com system; cortical implant; Counselor; Dax, Jadzia; Dax, Joran; Dominion; Dominion-Breen Alliance; Dominion War; Dream; Garak, Elim; Federation; Great Famine; Eminence; Emissary of the Prophets; farmer; Honor; Jem'Hadar; Jem'Hadar attack ship; Kanar; Kilby; Klingon Empire; ''Koraga'', IKS; labor camp; Martok; Mow'ga; moba; Navatan shawl; Occupation of Bajor; pagh; Prenar; Promenade; Prophets; Ranjen; Relliketh; Restoration of Bajor; Rogath blight; Rozhenko, Alexander; Saltah'na clock; Second Empire; springwine; Sto-vo-kor; Talnot; Telna; Tigan, Norvo; Terellian diamond; Vedek; External links * * |next= }} de:Bis daß der Tod uns scheide es:'Til Death Do Us Part fr:Til Death Do Us Part nl:Til Death Do Us Part Til Death Do Us Part